Missing You
by Lindycff
Summary: a short fic of S&C missing each other and finally deciding to give their relationship another go


Missing You

Lying in bed beside him was supposed to feel wrong, hell she should know better by now but yet it felt damn good. What was even more shocking to her then the fact he was now sleeping beside her with a grin on his face, she didn't regret it. No she just made the biggest mistake of her life and yet she didn't regret a single second of it. Hell the only thing she regretted was that she didn't do it sooner.

With his eyes close, he laid quietly beside her. He wished he could wipe off the smile he was sure that was evident on his face but for the life of him he couldn't. He just had sex, well not just sex, amazing sex and not just with anyone but with the woman who captivated him from the moment he laid eyes on her. Sure he didn't like her at first, hell he didn't like her most of the time and yet she gave him the most amazing sex he ever had. You would think after all these years he would be so used to her that making love to her would at least feel ordinary or even boring but it never did. It was like each time they made love or had angry sex it would be better then the last for some reason. They always managed to top themselves, partly because she inspired him.

Gazing down at his still body, she couldn't help but admire how good he looked twisted in her satin sheets she had purchase just yesterday. Maybe her buying those sheets was the reason they had wild angry sex earlier. Why else would this happen to her so soon after she bought these very sheets, that looked much liked the blue ones that were on the bed when they had sex for the very first time. God that was good sex, hell sex with him was always good, she sighs out as a smile appear on her face.

Hearing her sigh out beside him, he was tempted to open his eyes and look at her, but a bigger part of him was afraid if he did the spell that had been cast onto them earlier would be gone. He didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to stay in this peaceful heaven he was now in for at least a little while longer.

Chewing on her lower lip, she makes a silent prayer that he stayed asleep a little longer. She didn't want him to leave just yet. It just felt way too good to be this close to him again. She missed him, she missed watching him sleep. She missed the smell of his aftershave, and she missed the way her body fit so perfectly against his as they cuddle near the fireplace or on the beach as they gazed up at the stars. She simply just missed them even if her head knew better. Sure they weren't good for each other but her heart just wouldn't let him go, or maybe it couldn't. There was just something about the man that laid beside her that drove her heart wild. Most people fell for his perfect dimples, but she fell for his dark soulful eyes. The look in his eyes tugged at her heartstrings no matter how much she hated him. His eyes were like a magnetic field drawing her into him, whether she wanted it or not.

He knew it was a dirty trick but he could no longer help himself, pretending to still be asleep, he rolls himself closer to her. As his body touched hers, he brings up his arm and places it over her warm body. Snuggling his face against her shoulder blade he could now smell the sweet smell of her shampoo. He missed that smell, hell he missed it so much he had even purchased the same brand she used just so he could open the bottle and smell it whenever the pain of missing her was too much for him to take.

As his arm draped over her, and his face touched her skin, she felt the all too familiar spark between them. Her breathing was becoming deeper and deeper as she felt her heart rate go up. Only he could make her heart beat this fast. Lying still beside him, she couldn't help but wonder if he was really sleeping. It would be so like him to pretend he was asleep when he wasn't, just so he could make a move like this and get closer to her. Not that she was complaining mind you since she did miss him but if he was faking she had to call him on it.  
"You're not as slick as you think" she utters out breaking the silence in the room

Letting out a chuckle, he simply replies back "Who says I was trying to be slick?"

As he opens his eyes and gazes into hers, she utters out "I am. I know how you work. What you don't think after four marriages I don't know when you're asleep or not?"

"You never did in the past" he points out

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks

"I mean I used to lay in bed beside you as you watched me "sleep" for years and never said anything" he replies

"Why didn't you?"

"Maybe I enjoyed the quiet, it was the only time when we were together you weren't yapping" he offers as an explanation. Truth was he felt it was comforting to have someone love him so deeply that she couldn't help but watch over him.

"Well maybe I knew you were asleep and I didn't want to tell you I knew you knew I was watching you because it was the only time you weren't lecturing me" she huffs out

"Oh please you were clueless, so don't even try it" He utters out

"Shows how much you know me"

His eyes travel down her body as he utters out "Oh I know every inch of you"

Removing his arm from off her, she asks "Oh you do, do you?"

Lifting his head up from off her shoulder blade, he leans on his elbow as he looks down at her "I do"

"Prove it" she dares him

Not one to back down from a challenge he asks "How do you want me to prove it to you? By making you scream out my name over and over again like earlier?"

Although his suggestion was tempting, she shakes her head "No. You say you know me I want you to tell me what I'm thinking right this very second"

"No problem" he grins. "You're thinking boy am I lucky that I'm in your bed"

Letting out a chuckle, "You are sooooooooooo full of yourself, and that proves you don't know me at all"

"I was just teasing" Locking eyes with hers, he whispers out "You're thinking exactly the same thing I am"

"Which is?" she questions

"How much you miss us" he replies honestly. Seeing her look away from him, he utters out "I don't want to be alone anymore"

Looking back at him, she points out "You were hardly alone. You almost married someone"  
"I was still alone in my heart. I tried to pretend to be happy with someone else and so did you and it got us both no where" he replies. Rubbing his hand over her shoulder he asks "Do you still want to be lonely?"

With tears in her eyes, she utters out "Being lonely is my biggest fear, which is why I hate being left so much. I don't want to be lonely anymore"

"I don't want to be lonely anymore too. I want to wake up with you by my side. I want to see our children grow up and I want to give you that girl you always wanted. I want a marriage. I want to come home to a happy home filled with love and noise. I want to grow old with you."  
"I want all that too" She admits with a smile on her face, as tears fall down her cheeks "I want the pain to stop. I want to be happy again. I want you Sonny"

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that Carly" Sonny utters out before pulling her into a loving kiss.

Sure their problems won't be fixed over night but the important thing was that they were finally back on track to the road to happiness.

The End

I hope everyone enjoyed this short I just wrote. Take Care.


End file.
